


Mistress Kara

by Chaos_Theory101



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Abuse, Dominant Alex/Dominant Maggie, Dominant Kara Danvers, Endgame Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Kara Danvers isn't Supergirl, Mistress, Submissive Lena Luthor, endgame SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Theory101/pseuds/Chaos_Theory101
Summary: After a tragic event, Lena Luthor is sent to a home for Submissive's to heal from her past. When Kara Danvers a Catco reporter enters her life.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Comments: 29
Kudos: 205





	1. Chapter 1

Flashing her ID towards the security guard, Kara looks around the gated community. The brick house was two stories, trees lining around the lawn and gardens of flowers were strewn everywhere. The driveway was curved into a simple s shaped, which winded around back to the front gate. The security guard checked over Kara's ID before letting Kara press forward in her car. 

To be completely honest she was nervous, it wasn't everyday she would enter a house full of Submissive's that had been treated unfairly, abused and even abandoned. Kara was nervous, but she had to stay strong and check up on the Submissive's. It was something her reporting job required, technically it wasn't Kara's job. But Nia wasn't able to check in for CatCo this week, because she had come down with the flu. So instead of having Nia do plus the work she already had when she got back, the blonde decided she'd check up on the National City Home for Subs. 

She was here for a job, to make sure all the residents were getting the care they needed, making sure that everything was okay in their lives. But as Kara dressed this morning, she chose something that made her seem less childish and more woman like. The blonde wore a black suit, acquainted with black heels and a high ponytail. Kara chose light makeup and made sure to keep her glasses dust free, because today felt different from the others. 

Kara parks her car, pulling the key out of the ignition and leaving it unlocked for the valet boy who would bring her car to the parking lot somewhere beyond the house limits. The valet boy was young, dark brown hair and boyish looks. He didn't seem old enough to drive, but he got into Kara's car and drove off after Kara handed him the keys. 

"Don't wreck it." Kara jokes, winking and turning on her heels to eye the brick house. White stairs led up to the porch, filled with flowers and a bench. The door was white, and the windows were cleaned so well they 'blinded' people who looked at them. 

The blonde walks up the stairs with her posture straight and confident as she knocks, the door swinging open in seconds. Lucy Lane - owner and leader of the house smiled at Kara. 

"Morning Miss Danvers," Lucy smiles. She opens the door for Kara, letting the blonde walk in before the two girls shake hands briefly. 

Lucy Lane was a wildcard you would say, one minute she was on her knees for someone then the next she was ordering them around. That's why she was the perfect match for the house. She knew what it was like to be a Submissive, but also what it was like to be a Dominant. Her father was in the military, her mother a lawyer so there was definitely no fooling her into anything. 

"Morning Miss. Lane, but please call me Kara." The blonde flashes a smile, tugging at her collar as she looks around the home. A few men run around, but none look at her as if they're lost in their own world. 

"Sorry about them Kara," Lucy apologizes. "also if I can call you Kara you can call me Lucy." 

Kara nods her head before she follows Lucy through the front room and into the living room where there's girl painting each other's nails, giggling at each other's jokes but Kara doesn't seem interested. Lucy moves on to a room that's open, a soft melody of music playing and a girl sitting alone catches Kara's attention. 

"Who is that Lucy?" Kara questions, crossing her arms and staring at the girl playing chess. 

The girl had dark hair that flowed passed her shoulders, pale skin like a porcelain doll, and from afar Kara could make out a scar leading down the girls eyebrow and down her face to underneath her jaw. Kara wondered what could have possibly caused a scar like that, but she knew just asking someone such a personal question could have consequences. 

"Her names Lena Luthor," Lucy informs. Kara's eyes widen, eyebrows raising as she watches the girl play chess. 

"As in Lex Luthor's sister?" Kara inquired, arms unfolding as she studied the young girl. "Wasn't she the one who's brother went crazy and almost beat her to death?" 

That explains the scar. Kara thought to herself, but the real question was why did he beat her? 

"Can I talk to her?" Kara wonders, looking at Lucy with hopefulness. 

"You can try but she doesn't talk much Kara, and if she does it's 'get away from me.'" Lucy described, "but if you need me I'll be in the kitchen making everyone lunch." 

Kara watches Lucy walk off into the hall and turn left, the blonde assumes that's the kitchen. Before she begins to venture over to Lena, a smile graced on her lips as she sits down. Lena doesn't acknowledge her, she just moves a chess piece before sighing and moving another chess piece. 

"Hi Lena I'm Kara," the blonde smiles and holds out her hand slowly. Lena glances at Kara's hand before removing her hand from the King chess piece, and touching Kara's strong hand. The Luthor shakes the blondes hand timidly before pulling her hand back, still not meeting Kara's eyes. "Do you think I could play with you?" 

Lena seems to light up for a second, but she just shrugs and moves another piece. Her hair falls into her eyes and Kara can't help but want to reach over and push the strands of hair out of Lena's eyes. 

She has green eyes Kara observes, an emerald color mixed with something earthy like the forest in spring time. She's beautiful. Kara thinks, watching as Lena moves her hair out of her face revealing the scar. The blonde stares for a little too long and Lena's head snaps up, eyes shooting daggers. 

"Would you please not stare, ma'am." Lena quipped, eyes staring down at the chess board, refusing the meet Kara's eyes. 

"My apologies," Kara softly sighs before lowering her eyes from Lena's eyes and looking at the chess board that was ready for a new game. "Can I still play?" 

Lena shrugs, moving her first piece first before looking up and meeting Kara's ocean blue eyes. The Luthor's cheeks flush, turning a bright pink color before Lena looks away waiting for Kara to make her move. Kara makes her move, Lena just shaking her head with a giggle before looking up and her eyes refusing to meet Kara's. 

"S-Sorry ma'am," Lena stammers, lip hidden behind her teeth. 

"Don't worry about it, Lena. I'm not your Dominant, everything is okay." Kara reassures, moving to put her hand atop of Lena's when the girl finches away. "I'm sorry, I should have asked before touching you. My apologies," Kara flashes a warm smile at Lena who's moving another piece. 

The two girls continue the game of chess in comfortable silence, besides the occasional grumbles from Lena when Kara moves a chess piece in the wrong place. Every once awhile, Lena would glance up and meet Kara's eyes only for her cheeks to burn pink but Kara would just smile softly and keep the game going. 

After an hour, Lena finally beat Kara with a checkmate. The blonde pretended like she was even close to winning, but both girls knew she wasn't even close and Lena would have win a long time ago if the Luthor hadn't been nice enough to go easy on Kara. 

The blonde checks her watch, eyes widening as she sees the time. She's supposed to be at CatCo, typing up the article Cat has assigned her before she had left for The House. Kara glances at Lena, before taking out her phone and sending James a text. 

Lena stands there awkwardly, rubbing her neck and playing with her fingers as she looks at the ground. 

"I have to go Lena," Kara sighs, pocketing her phone. "It was nice playing chess with you, you're damn good at it." 

Lena looks up, her emerald eyes meet ocean blue eyes with some confidence Kara hasn't seen from the timid girl. Lena just nods, smiles softly and keeps looking at Kara. The blonde moves forward a little, holding out her hand to shake Lena's hand when the Luthor suddenly wraps her arms around Kara's waist. 

"Thank you for playing with me," Lena murmured, arms tightening around Kara's waist with one last squeeze before pulling away. "Have a good day ma'am." 

"Have a good day Lena!" Kara smiles before leaving the room that she had just spent an hour in, playing chess with a Submissive that just hugged her. Wasn't Lena supposed to be scared of touch? Wasn't she supposed to have walls up like Lucy said? Why did Lena trust in Kara enough to hug her? 

The blonde leaves The House realizing that she hadn't talked to any other residents of The House, but that didn't seem to matter at the moment. When the valet pulled up with her car, the boy nodded before walking off. Kara got into her car, and started to drive along the curved driveway. 

Should she come back tomorrow?


	2. Mistress Kara

Kara and her sister Alex Danvers sat on the couch in Kara’s apartment, stuffing their faces with pizza and pot stickers while The Wizard of Oz played. Kara wanted to talk to Alex about Lena, but wasn’t sure how to approach her sister with information like this. Especially because Submissive’s in care of The House were still healing from the past, and anyone to come and disturb that could be a problem. 

Alex worked for the Government, a part of the Government that kept all Houses for Submissive's under control, making sure they’re healthy, and eating enough. Alex kept close tabs on the people – like Lucy running The House, making sure the owners weren’t abusing their power. Alex knew the rules, the laws and what could happen if they were to be broken. 

“I need to tell you something,” Alex says, playing with a potsticker as she looks down. Kara turns her attention to her sister, taking a bite of pizza before mumbling for her eldest sister to go on. “Well…Maggie proposed,” Alex sighs out. 

“You don’t seem happy about that?” Kara observes, raising her eyebrow and watching Alex bite her lip. 

“I am, I am it’s just…There’s a problem.” Alex explains, running a hand through her red hair. “She doesn’t want kids, I do. She’s a dominant and I am too, it doesn’t sound like it’ll work Kara.” 

“First off you need to talk to her about this, it’ll work better if you talk. Plus, it’s fine if your both dominant, you guys can both boss each other around than.” Kara admits, shrugging her shoulders “plus that means really good sex?” 

“Okay! I rather not hear my sister talk about sex,” Alex blushes with a laugh. “Please don’t ever, you’re my sister and I rather not hear you talk about your fantasies.” 

“Fine, but that doesn’t mean I can’t talk about someone I met today.” Kara smiles fondly, “but seriously when you get home talk to Maggie and work things out.” 

“I’ll do that, thanks for the advice,” Alex smiles with a thankful look in her eyes. “Now tell me about this someone you met today.” 

“Her name is Lena,” Kara smiles and adjusts her glasses “I met at The House, and we played chess and she hugged me.” 

Alex shakes her head disapprovingly, taking a sip of her beer and gives Kara a warning look. Kara knew this would happen, but she couldn’t just not talk about Lena. 

“Kara…” Alex trails off, taking another drink of her beer. 

“I’m not saying I want to claim her Alex.” Kara crosses her arms, huffing lightly with her eyebrows furrowed. 

Alex working for the Government meant she knew things others didn’t, things about Submissive’s and Dominants that no one else knew. Alex knew things that had, had happened to Submissive’s in the care of an abusive Dom, what happened to the Submissive after they left the abusive home. Alex knew that whatever Kara was thinking, it was a dangerous thing because Lena was damaged goods. 

“We just played chess and even though we didn’t talk much, I think she trusted me.” Kara looks down with a slight blush, “and so what if I do want to claim her?” 

“If you’re talking about the Lena Luthor, I don’t think you’ll be claiming her anytime soon.” Alex concluded, hands folding on her lap as she looks at her sister. “Lena’s own brother beat her, and from some of the things I’ve heard from the officer on the crime scene he had been beating her for awhile. He had been using his power as a dominant to abuse his own sister, to make her feel so small and powerless just because he was a Dominant.” 

“That son of a…” Kara trails off, refusing to swear as her fists clench. At the moment she would have liked to kicked Lex were it hurts, but remembers that Lex is probably behind bars. 

“And if you’re wondering he’s not behind bars,” Alex informs causing Kara to stand abruptly. 

“Are you serious?! How? How can someone like him be free, how can someone walk around after beating someone almost to death?” Kara asks, more like asking herself as she paces around. “I need to write an article about this…But I need Lena’s permission, I could go see her tomorrow after work.” 

“Kara, I’m warning you. Don’t jump into something she’s not ready for!” Alex stands, taking ahold of her sisters broad shoulders. “Just ease into things, be gentle with her.” 

“Like I said Alex I’m not planning on claiming her. I just want to help her,” Kara smiles softly before checking her watch. “Maggie is home from work so you should go to your apartment and talk to her,” Kara encourages. 

“Yeah, I probably should,” Alex shrugs. 

“It’ll be okay and I love you!” Kara kisses her sisters cheek, before watching Alex disappear out the door. The blonde immediately running to her computer to do research on Lex Luthor. 

That night Kara barely got a wink of sleep, she couldn’t stop researching, reading article after article and half of them were blaming Lena. Eventually, Kara slammed her computer shut in frustration before padding over to her bed and passing out within minutes. The blonde woke up the next day, yawning and stretching as she brews herself a cup of coffee to start her day. 

She was going to see Lena today, maybe even get some answers or even justice so Lex would be behind bars. But, all that came with something. What if Lena wouldn’t talk about her past? How would Kara help Lena if the girl wasn’t willing to talk? Maybe in time she would talk about it, but for now Kara decided Lena just needed a friend. 

After an hour of browsing through her phone and nursing a cup of coffee, Kara left her cozy apartment and into the September air. She pulled her red suit jacket closer to her torso, heels clicking against the ground as she made her way to her car. The blonde gets in quickly, putting the key in the ignition and beginning her drive to The House. 

On the way there, Kara stops and gets Lena some flowers hoping it would cheer the Luthor up in some shape or form. 

The blonde flashes her ID for the second time in two days, the security guard smiling at her before he let’s her through. Kara’s drives around the curvy drive way, till she pulls up to the valet who is smiling at her. His hair messy just like yesterday, when he opens the door for her. Kara thanks him before she watches the valet leave with her car so she can walk up the stairs. 

Lucy is sitting on the bench with another girl, their attention leaving each other and too Kara who is standing there getting ready to ask of she was able to go in. 

“Go ahead,” Lucy smiles. “Lena actually smiled at me yesterday because of you, so you’re more than welcome to come here any time Kara.” 

Kara smiles with triumph, hand taking ahold of the doorknob and pushing the door open. The blonde comes face to face with a young girl, before she runs off leaving Kara confused. Kara shakes off her confusion before she makes her way to the room where she had met Lena the day before, yet Lena wasn’t there. 

Sighing softly, Kara makes her way into the kitchen where Lucy had disappeared to yesterday afternoon. A guy and girl were chatting, laughing at a joke and playing checkers. 

“Hey, have you seen Lena anywhere?” Kara questions, standing tall look at the two who looked at her with wide eyes. 

“N-No ma’am,” the boy shakes his head violently. Kara sighs, glances at the girl and smiles softly. 

“Do you happen to know where she is…?” Kara trails off, eyeing the girl with soft eyes hoping the girl wouldn’t be scared. 

“She’s probably in her room ma’am.” The girl informs, “up the stairs at the very end of the hallway. And if she’s not in there, then she’s probably getting ready for a bath.” The girl eyes the flowers in Kara’s hand but doesn’t comment, the blonde thinks it’s because the girl knows it’s not her business. 

“Thank you,” Kara smiles fondly before leaving the kitchen and walking up the winding stairs. The blonde finds herself in a hallway, doors and pictures line the walls and at the very end of the hallway there’s a door. Kara knocks softly, “Lena are you in there? I have a present for you.” 

Kara hears nothing on the side of the door, but then she hears a whimper. What the hell? Kara thought. She had to make sure Lena was okay, so Kara knocked one more time before entering the room. Her eyes locked with Lena’s, earthy emerald irises pleading for help as a guy holds Lena’s hair tightly.


	3. Mistress Kara

Anger boiled in Kara’s veins, hands clenching until her knuckles turned white and the vein in her forehead straining. Kara let out a growl that burned her throat, ocean blue eyes dark with fire. Lena’s earthy green eyes were misty and red with tears, pink lips trembling as the man held her hair tight in a fist. 

“Let her go!” Kara ordered, racing over to the man and grabbing onto his arm. Kara pulled her arm back and swung her first right at the man’s eye, he falls back, releasing Lena’s hair with a grunt. The blonde pulls Lena behind her, making sure to keep Lena out of harms way. “Lena go get Lucy,” Kara demands. She didn’t mean to sound so harsh, but the man was running towards Kara and the blonde didn’t want Lena to witness this. 

The man tries to swing his fist, Kara dodging the hit and kneeing him in the groin with a swift movement. The man falls to the ground, groaning in pain as the blonde stands over him, a look of disgust graced on her face. 

“Who are you?” Kara questions, bending down and glaring into the man’s eyes. “And how dare you lay a hand on her!” Kara gripped onto the man’s shirt, lifting him up and hissing in his face, eyes burning with flame. 

The man sputters, shaking his head and swearing things Kara could only imagine a man who hated women saying. 

“Go to hell!” He shouts, trying to move out of Kara’s grasp when Lucy bursts into the room with the security guard behind her. “Get this bitch off me!” 

“Morgan Edge…?” Lucy raises an eyebrow, staring at the man who was wrestling against Kara. The security guard gets on his knees and cuffs Morgan before the man could do anymore more damage. Kara releases Morgan, standing and brushing her hands off with a glare. 

“Who the hell is he and why was he hurting Lena?!” Kara yells, moving to get into Lucy’s face, their noses almost touching. 

“I assure you Kara he isn’t even allowed near The House. We’ll see how he got in with the security camera footage, but for now please take him away Jerry.” Lucy orders, stepping away from the door so Jerry can haul Morgan out of the House. 

“You’ll be hearing from my lawyer you cunt!” Morgan shouts, struggling against Jerry as he’s dragged out of the room. 

Kara and Lucy make eye contact, Lucy apologizing for everything in one look before she pushes Kara out of Lena’s room. The blonde spots the flowers she had dropped when she heard the whimper, she bends down and picks them up with a worried smile. 

“Do you think I should go talk to her and make sure she is okay?” Kara asks, biting her lip and playing with a petal that had fallen off the flowers. 

“Yeah, yeah you should,” Lucy smiles. “And I’ve got work to do. I need to figure out how Morgan got in The House and why,” Lucy explains before she walks away leaving Kara alone. 

The blonde looks around the empty hallway, grasping the flowers in her hand before she pads downstairs and into the room where she assumed Lena would be in. Yet, there was no luck. The Luthor wasn’t playing chess, wasn’t in the kitchen or living room. Maybe she was in the backyard? 

Kara exits the back door, the door creaks close as she spots Lena staring out into the morning sky. Lena is leaning on the rail, eyes filled with shock and tears without even noticing the presence of Kara. 

“Lena…?” Kara murmurs softly, trying her best to get the girls attention without scaring her. From up close Kara could see Lena shaking violently, hands and lips shaking harder than the rest of her body. “Lena hey, hey it’s okay.” The blonde moves closer to the girl, reaching out but remembering Lena had flinched away last time Kara touched her. 

“Don’t touch me.” Lena hisses, flinching away even though Kara hadn’t gotten close enough. But that’s when the girl realizes what she had said, hangs her head and sniffles. “Sorry, ma’am.” 

“Lena, there’s no need to apologize for saying you don’t want someone to touch you.” Kara shakes her head softly, blue eyes softening at the girl who looked up timidly. 

“R-Really?” Lena questions, earthy emerald eyes staring with curiosity. 

“Really,” Kara smiles and nods. 

Silence settles between the girls, a breeze blowing making Lena’s dark locks fall into her eyes. With a slight giggle, Lena pushes them away and eyes Kara who is smiling at her. They stare into each other’s eyes, their cheeks turning pink with each passing second. 

“Can I ask you a question Lena?” Kara asks, moving closer to Lena and leaning against the rail. The blonde can’t help but notice how Lena tensed at first, but than relaxed. The Luthor nods, moving her attention back to the sky. “Has…Has Morgan been here before?” 

Lena tenses once again, her eyes shooting back and forth between the sky and Kara’s worried ocean eyes. 

“Yes.” The Luthor breaths out, her shoulders relaxing as if some weight had been lifted from her shoulders. 

“Why?” 

“Because my brother payed him to visit me,” Lena admitted. “L-Lex might not be able to put his own hands on me. But he sure can have his minions do the dirty work for him,” Lena shudders, eyes closing. 

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?” 

“Because no one believes a damaged Submissive…” Lena sucks in a deep breath, eyes opening and turning her attention to Kara. Her eyes trailing down to Kara’s hand that is grasping a bouquet of flowers. “Are those for me?” 

Kara’s ocean blue eyes widen in confusion, then back to a bright blue as she smiles. The blonde holds out the bouquet, murmuring something Lena can’t hear. 

“These are for you.” Lena takes the flowers, bringing them to her nose and inhaling deeply. 

“Thank you, ma’am.” Lena smiles softly, placing the flowers on the railing before pulling Kara in for a short hug. “It means a lot to me.” 

“No problem little one…I…I mean Lena.” Kara pulls away from the hug, her eyes showing shame. “I’m sorry, Lena.” 

At the pet name Lena feels her heart tug and beat rapidly, cheeks flushing a red color. She missed being called ‘good girl’ or ‘little one’ but she knew that she would never find someone who would do that for her again. She was damaged and no one wanted damaged. 

“It’s okay, ma’am.” Lena smiles softly, leaning up and kissing Kara’s cheek. 

“I should probably get the flowers in a vase and get in the bath,” Lena says. 

Kara raises an eyebrow in deep thought, Lena just staring back as she grabs onto the flowers. Would it be possible? Kara thought, nibbling on her lip and softly looking at Lena. 

“Does someone help you?” Kara questions, trying to keep the personal question light. 

Lena shakes her head, cheeks deepening in a red color. 

“Could…Could I help you?” The blonde swallows a lump in her throat, as she plays with her nimble fingers. “I mean if that’s okay with you.” 

Lena takes a moment and goes over all the scenarios, all the possibilities of what could happen, what could go wrong and what could go right. Lena takes a moment to analyze the situation, knowing she was dreading on dangerous waters knowing she could full well be playing into her brothers hand without knowing. But then she remembers how kind and smart Kara was, how genuine her smile was. 

“Yes. Please, I would like it if you helped, ma’am.”


	4. Mistress Kara

Kara’s thoughts were racing to every scenario, every what if, every single way this bath could go wrong or right. She wasn’t sure if Lena had just said yes because she’s scared of what Kara might do if she says no, she wasn’t sure if this was the right thing. 

Her heart was racing, hands shaky and clammy. Ocean blue eyes glancing over at Lena every few seconds to see how the girl was holding up after the attack. Kara couldn’t help but think Lena was beautiful, probably the most beautiful girl she had seen in her lifetime. 

“Lena are you sure you want to do this? You don’t have to say yes if you’re not comfortable.” Kara comments, hoping to get some closure from Lena on how she feels about the situation they were in. 

“It’s been a few years since him…So I know that I have a choice to say yes or not, too admit I’m uncomfortable or comfortable.” Lena explains, smiling at Kara. “But thank you for asking,” Lena then stands on her toes and kisses the blonde’s cheek. 

The two girls walk in comfortable silence up to the bathroom, Kara fidgeting with nervousness. Whoever had said Dominants don’t get nervous, they’re wrong. Lena notices this and looks into Kara’s pull eyes with a gentle smile, she wants to make a move on touch Kara but doesn’t. 

“It’s okay.” Lena assures Kara, opening the bathroom door, revealing the brightly lit room. The floor was marble, a shower and tub on each side of the bathroom. The room smelled like someone’s shampoo and the mix of perfume. 

Before the two girls could step into the bathroom, Lucy walked up to them with a urgent look in her eyes. A file full of papers in hand as she looks between Lena and Kara, then the bathroom with a raised eyebrow. 

“I won’t ask. For now,” Lucy clears her throat before looking at Lena. “We need to talk.” Lucy glances at Kara, but Lena shakes her head. 

“She can stay, I trust her.” 

Both Kara Lucy exchange shocked glances, before Lucy nods and makes a small move to have the two girls follow her. Kara is hot on Lena and Lucy's tail, hands trembling, knowing full well Lena trusts her and they had just met yesterday. Was it to good to be true? 

“Okay, well Morgan has been put into custody. I don’t know for how long because he has friends in high places, but he’ll still be charged with assault and breaking n’ entering.” Lucy explains, flipping through some papers in a folder and glancing at Lena. “Is there anything else I should know?” 

The Luthor nods, head hanging low as she shuffles uncomfortably. Kara moved to touch the girl, but remembered that Lena was still scared of touch. Lena looks up, as if she sensed Kara moving to touch her but her eyes show a pleading look. Like she was asking Kara to inform Lucy about Morgan. The blonde nods, lips pressing together and nodding. 

“Morgan has been here a few times, or more,” Kara starts watching Lucy’s demeanor change in seconds. 

“What do you mean?” The House owner questions, closing her folder and her jaw clenching. 

“Lena told me that Lex has been paying Morgan to ‘check up’ on her.” Kara adds, fists clenching at the thought of someone ever putting their hands on Lena again. Especially if they weren’t her own, she would make them pay. 

“That fucker,” Lucy shakes her head violently, brown locks twisting around and falling past her shoulders. The three then stand in silence, both Kara and Lucy deep in thought while Lena just looks between the two and plays with her hands. “I don’t think it’s safe her for you Lena,” Lucy responds. 

“I have nowhere to go…” Lena sighs, her lips twisting into a frown. 

“Yeah, yeah you do,” Kara blurts out, blue eyes wide at what she had just said. “You can stay with me.” 

Lena and Lucy stared at Kara in disbelief, their mouths agape. Maybe Kara had something she shouldn’t have, maybe she should take it back and find another way for Lena to keep safe. Maybe she was moving to quick, too quick for herself and especially the Luthor. But something inside of the blonde told her to do all these things because it seemed so right. 

Lucy raises an eyebrow, her pink lips twisting into a smile as she glances between Kara and Lena. The House owner then shrugs her shoulders, pulls out her phone and excuses herself by saying. “I got to make a few calls.” 

“You would really let me stay with you?” Lena asks, her voice full of hopefulness, earthy emerald eyes bright. 

Kara just smiles at the Luthor before nodding with a hint of blush on her cheeks, “yeah, I would.” 

“I can’t thank you enough,” Lena shakes her head, a small laugh passing her lips. 

“There’s no need to thank me, Lena.” Kara smiles one again, leaning over and kissing the Luthor on the cheek. 

However, all the innocence drains from Kara’s head in a second. She thinks about bending Lena over, devouring the girls cunt until Lena can’t stand it anymore, until the girl is crying out. She thinks about marking Lena all over, pleasuring the girl for days on end - possibly even claiming the girl. 

Kara clears her throat before leaning away from Lena and trying to clear her head, when Lucy walks back in with a smile. 

“The D&S Department thinks Lena staying at your place would be a wise decision.” Lucy smiles softly, “so as of tonight Lena Luthor is no longer a resident at this house but a resident of Kara Danvers apartment.” 

In a split second, Lena is jumping into Lucy’s arms. Hugging her close, before pulling away and hugging Kara tightly. 

“Thank you,” Lena whispers in Kara’s ear. 

A few hours later, Kara finds herself hauling a small cardboard box of Lena’s things into the elevator and into her apartment with the Luthor right behind her. Lena wouldn’t admit it out loud, but Kara had a nice ass. 

The blonde huffs out a sigh and places the box on her kitchen counter, running a hand through her hair and glancing at Lena who’s eyes are wide with curiosity. Earthy emerald eyes looking over every thing, pictures, the couch, the TV even the little dents in the wall from that time Alex slammed a chair into the wall. 

“Do you like it?” Kara asks softly, moving over to Lena and smiling. 

“It’s homey.” Lena smiles back at Kara, her lips quivering slightly. “The home I grew up in wasn’t homey, it was very…unhomey you could say.” 

“I’m sorry you went through all that, Lena.” 

“It’s in the past now,” Lena smiles softly, cheeks flushing pink. 

“Listen, I know I’m not your dominant. But would it be okay if I set some ground rules?” Kara says, flopping down on the couch and patting the side next to her. An invitation for Lena to sit. 

“W-What if I wanted you to be my dominant?” Lena offers, sitting down next to Kara and sighing. “I feel like I’m ready for one.” 

“We just met yesterday Lena.” Kara presses her lips together, looking at the Luthor. 

“R-Right. I’m sorry,” Lena stutters, cheeks burning with color. However, Lena's eyes flicker with something and Kara's heart aches for her.

“Don’t be. Now how about that bath?”


	5. Mistress Kara

Kneel for me,” Kara orders softly, eyes watching the way Lena’s hands shake with anticipation. The Luthor looks up, earthy emerald eyes full of want and something Kara can’t explain in her aroused state. 

“Yes Mistress.” Lena kneels, the girl is looking down until Kara delicately lifts the girls chin up – forcing their eyes to meet. 

“Good girl,” Kara smiles softly, moving her hand front underneath Lena’s chin and cupping the girls face. “Such a good girl.” Kara watches the girl, Lena smiling softly up at Kara, cheeks turning pink at the pet name. 

The blonde then removes her hand from Lena’s cheek, leaving the room and leaving Lena alone with a pout on her pink lips. The Luthor wanted to be called a good girl again, or many times. But only from her Mistress’s mouth. As soon as Kara walks back into the room, Lena spots a black silk piece of fabric, Kara's eyes wild with lust. 

The blonde moves behind Lena, taking the fabric and covering Lena’s eyes so the girl would have no idea what her Mistress was going to do on the moment. The fabric is quickly tied, nibble fingers then running through black locks. 

“What color are you on, Little one?” Kara quickly asks, circling the girl and biting her lip. 

“G-Green Mistress,” Lena stutters, cheeks heating up. 

“Mmm,” Kara hums trying to keep her thoughts at bay. She could do so many things to Lena, so many things that could show Lena who owns her, who claimed her, show her how much of a good girl she is. 

She could take her Lena’s panties off, flick her tongue across her girls slit before suckling and licking at her clit. She could finger Lena until the girl is crying out from the third orgasm of the night – or possibly until the girl can’t do it anymore. Kara could finally use one of her toys, push Lena onto the bed and please her girl with a strap on. She could do so many things, but what was she supposed to choose? 

That's when she woke up.

Kara wakes with a start, eyes flickering over to the clock showing that it was two in the morning. Looking over, Lena lay asleep on the side of the bed, looking peaceful as ever. The blonde smiles sleepily, rubbing her eyes and thinking about the dream with a slight ache between her legs. She tries to rid herself of those thoughts, and thinks about the night before when she gave Lena a bath. 

At first Lena was timid, eyes only looking at the floor and hands trembling. But when Kara offered safe words, Lena looked up surprised and nodded. Green, yellow and red. Keep going, slow down, stop. Knowing that safe words were in place, Kara made her move to get the bath going. The water was warm, and even after Lena had tested it Kara knew something was missing. 

“Would you like bubbles? It might make the bath more fun?” Kara giggles, opening up a cabinet under her bathroom sink and pulling out vanilla bubble bath. 

“Yes please,” Lena shakes her head with a smile. 

“Good girl,” Kara had said, making Lena squirm at the pet name. This only made Kara want to call Lena a good girl again, maybe even call Lena hers. But no, they just met yesterday. Before anything she had to build a relationship, trust and maybe get Lena to open up. 

The blonde poured in some bubble bath, making sure the water was just right before turning to Lena and seeing the girl grow shy and nervous. 

“Hey, hey its okay.” 

Kara reaches out, quickly remembering what happened last time. But in seconds Lena is in Kara’s arms, face nuzzled in the blondes neck. Even in shock Kara manages to wrap her arms around Lena, holding the girl close. 

“We don’t have to do this,” Kara whispers. “You can take a shower if you’d like, it doesn’t matter to me.” 

“I want too.” Lena murmurs, cuddling closer to the blonde who just holds her closer. 

Kara holds the Luthor close, arms wrapped around the girls waist tightly, making sure Lena felt as safe as possible. That’s when Lena pulls away, earthy green emerald eyes bright. 

“Will you join me?” 

“Join you?” Kara repeats, eyes wide and mouth agape. “A-are you sure? I mean…” 

“Please, ma’am.” Lena pleads, eyebrows furrowing, lips curving into a pout that has Kara melting. The blonde nods, lips curving into a smile before she leans and kisses Lena’s forehead. 

Kara moves away from Lena, nimble fingers shaking as she begins to unbutton her shirt. As she does so, Lena watches, watches as the blonde strips. Tugging off her shirt, tugging off her pants and shoes, pulling off her bra and underwear. Kara stands there with her abdominal muscles tensing, cheeks burning red. 

“You’re so beautiful, ma’am,” Lena smiles, cheeks red. 

“Thank you Little one,” Kara smiles, pulling off her glasses and placing them on the sink. “May I take your clothes off?” 

Lena thinks for a moment, thoughts wandering to bad thoughts before she thinks of Kara’s warm smile. Kara’s laugh and beautiful ocean eyes. Lena then nods, biting her lip and watching the blonde move. 

Kara reaches out and tugs at the hem of Lena’s shirt, ocean blue eyes asking for permission. Lena nods softly, the fabric getting pulled off her body and when shyness crosses her features. Kara just softly kisses Lena’s forehead, unclasping the girls bra with softness. Just like she did with Lena’s pants and underwear. 

“You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” Kara murmurs, strong hands cupping the girls red face. “Now how about that bath Little one?” The blonde takes Lena’s hands and leads her to the tub, Kara gets in first and sits. Tugging Lena with her so the Luthor can sit in her lap. 

Of course Kara was feeling flustered, but she had to keep her cool. She had to because Lena was nervous, her girl – no not her girl but Lena was nervous and shaking. 

“It’s alright, it’s alright,” Kara whispers in Lena’s ear, giving the Luthor soft kisses all over her neck. “What color are you on Little one?” 

“G-green,” Lena says, ref faced and shaking. 

“I’ve got you,” Kara wraps her strong arms around Lena and kisses the girls shoulder.


	6. Mistress Kara

Surprisingly the bath had gone well, and even though Kara's mind was raging with a war. She still managed to keep Lena calm, to make sure the girl was comfortable with everything they did. Making sure Lena was on green and if she minded Kara washing her hair. 

Everything had been going really well, especially in Lena's eyes. The Luthor felt as if Kara was slowly warming up to the idea of Kara being her dominant, but it had only been two weeks since they last met. Their relationship wasn't strictly just Kara murmuring praises every once awhile, it was more like whenever Lena opened up or made some progress Kara would wrap the girl in a hug, kissing her forehead and saying "I'm so proud of you little one." 

Everything was going so well it was hard to believe that everything could go so well. When Kara came home Lena would greet her, before helping Kara make dinner and when they were eating dessert Lena would cuddle into Kara's strong arms. Their relationship seemed like a relationship without a dom or sub. Until Lena would need some reassurance after doing something she thought was wrong. Kara would say that she did nothing wrong and that everything was okay. 

The two girls were extremely happy. 

Even though everyday Lena hoped Kara would claim her, it never came. Maybe it was because Kara wasn't interested, but that wasn't the truth. The blonde wanted to make sure Lena was completely okay before even mentioning that. 

As of right now Alex had been planning to come over and meet Lena, Kara secretly hoping her sister would be kind and not show up. Because to be honest, Alex could be a lot in certain situations. Lena was still fragile, and Kara didn't want the girl scared of anything. 

"I'm excited!" Lena smiles, circling the island counter with a smile graced on her lips. 

"Excited for food or meeting my sister Alex?" Kara asks, wiping her hands on a towel as she looks at Lena. 

"Both?" The Luthor shrugs, smiling and showing off white teeth before moving to Kara's arms for a hug. "Hug please?" 

The blonde smiles, throwing the towel and bringing Lena into her arms. Strong hands holding onto the girls waist, lips pressing a ghost kiss upon the Luthor's pale neck. Making Lena giggle and snuggle deeper into the hug, a small noise escaping her lips. 

Kara couldn't help but smile. Lena was the cutest girl she had ever met, and maybe someday she'd feel as if Lena was ready enough to be claimed. 

The hug doesn't last as long as each girl had wanted, but in some shape or form. They're touching each other, meaning that Kara always has her knee touching Lena, or Lena is always playing with blonde hair. Kara is also always praising Lena now, making sure that the Luthor knows she's a good girl. 

"I think Alex is here," Lena says. 

"Alright," Kara stands from the couch and moves to the door to open it. The blonde opens the door and Alex appears, Maggie right at her side. "Alex...Maggie!" 

The Danvers sisters share a quick hug, before Alex is eyeing Lena who is still sitting on the couch with a wary look in her earthy emerald. Kara smiles warmly at the girl and motions for Lena to come over, blue eyes full of something Lena can only describe as protectiveness. 

"Hi it's very nice to meet you Lena, I'm Alex and this is my wife Maggie." Alex holds out her hand, Lena reaching out timidly and shaking it. 

"Nice to meet you," Lena flashes a small smile, Kara smiling proudly at the girl. 

The blonde leans down and whispers "good girl, you're doing so good." 

Lena's pale cheeks heated up with a vibrant pink color, her eyes darting to the floor before looking at Kara with a shy look. Kara only kisses Lena's cheek before moving Alex and Maggie to the couch where they would be eating that night. Lena locks and closes the door before padding over to the couch and sitting in her spot, Kara right next to her in seconds. 

The night passes quickly. Kara, Lena, Alex and Maggie eating pizza and potstickers before settling down and watching the Wizard of Oz. Lena had slowly found herself in Kara's lap, head resting on the blondes shoulder. And when the movie ended and Alex and Maggie were set to leave, Lena was asleep. 

"She's incredible Kara," Alex smiles, taking ahold of Maggie's hand. "I'm glad you have her." 

"Me too," the blonde smiles, rubbing small circles on Lena's back. 

Once Alex and Maggie are gone, Kara stands holding Lena on her arms before slowly moving to her bed and laying the sleeping girl on her bed. Knowing Lena needed to get in pajamas, Kara made quick work of taking off the girls shirt. Her eyes eyeing the girls naked torso, mind swirling with thoughts. 

Kara could easily wake up the girl, kiss Lena and have her fingers circle Lena's clit until the Luthor is a whimpering wet mess. Or she could devour Lena with her mouth and tounge, possibly even get to use one of her toys and pleasure Lena like a princess. 

However, Kara pulls off Lena's bottoms and dresses Lena in pajamas. The blonde quickly tucks the Luthor into bed before escaping to the bathroom and running herself a warm bath. 

Kara relaxes into the warm water, eyes closing and muscles relaxing. Her mind wanders to places they shouldn't about the girl in the next room, but it's almost impossible not too. Lena was so innocent, so beautiful and Kara wanted all of her - Kara wanted to claim her and make Lena hers. But it was too early for that. 

Just with a few thoughts, Kara found her hand wandering down her stomach. Until it all stopped with a few simple words. 

"Kara...Kara I had a nightmare."


	7. Mistress Kara

The thoughts of claiming Lena left her mind as soon as she heard Lena talk about a nightmare. The blonde quickly got out of the tub and wrapped herself in a robe, moving to bring Lena into her arms. 

The Luthor clung onto Kara, arms wrapped around Kara’s waist, face nuzzled into the blondes neck. Lena shook violently, tears running down her face as she tried to get as close to Kara as possible. 

“Sshhh, it’s okay darling.” Kara whispers, running her hand through Lena’s hair in a soothing motion. Lena relaxes slightly, giving Kara the opportunity to pick Lena up bridal style and walk them into the bedroom. 

When the blonde moves to lay Lena down, the Luthor let’s out a whine and a sob. Her body shaking more violently then before, so Kara just sits on her bed and holds Lena close. She really isn’t sure what she could do, she isn’t sure if Lena just needs to cry or if she needs to calm down with some water. Maybe Lena needs skin to skin contact? 

“Lena, can I try something?” Kara asks softly, rubbing the girls back softly. The blonde only gets a small nod, but that’s enough for Kara at least. “Alright, but I have to let you go for a few minutes okay darling?” 

Lena only whines, holding onto Kara tighter. 

“I’ll hold you in a second I promise.” Kara smiles gently, laying Lena on the bed and tugging off the girls clothes and after Kara takes off her robe. There was no sexual undertone to this, but hopefully it’ll help Lena calm down. “Okay, you’re alright.” Kara then picks Lena up and lays on the bed with the Luthor’s head on her chest. 

Lena seems to relax, breathing slowing down and the tears stopping. 

The two girls stay like this, clinging to one another in peaceful and comfortable silence. Kara runs her nimble fingers through Lena’s raven hair, kissing the girls temple and making sure she held Lena close. All while Lena clung to the blonde, small whimpers escaping her lips which were rushed away when she would get pressed closer to Kara’s chest. 

But that’s when the two girls looked at one another, blue met green, green met blue and it was like time stopped completely. The rumble of car engines gone, the small sound of water dripping out of the sink gone and the only thing around them was each other. Kara slowly raised her hand, moving it to cup Lena’s face. 

She shouldn’t do this, Lena was still fragile. But she couldn’t help it, she couldn’t help how much she wanted to kiss Lena. 

Lena’s lips trembled, her breath ragged and slow as her lips were pressed against Kara’s. Her stomach bursted with butterflies, heart doing flips and eyes fluttering closed. Kara’s lips were so soft. The blonde held Lena close, cupping the Luthor’s jaw and smiling softly into the kiss. 

The kiss didn’t last long, but it was seemingly perfect in their minds. Lean smiled widely, giggling and having enough courage to press a small kiss to Kara’s lips. 

“You’re adorable, Little one,” Kara smiles and kisses the girls forehead. “And so sweet,” Kara watches as Lena’s cheeks burn with a bright head. The Luthor tries to hide her face in the nape of the blonde’s neck but fails, and just buries her face in the blankets. 

Kara just pulls Lena close, kissing the blushing girls cheek and falls asleep feeling happier than she’s ever been. When Kara is asleep, Lena kisses the blondes cheek and falls asleep too. 

The next morning, Kara wakes to empty bed. Her heart drops, her stomach lurching as she suddenly grows sick. Where is Lena? The blonde threw off the blanket, bare feet hitting the wood floor as she sprints into the bathroom with no sign of Lena, then out of her bedroom and into the main part of her studio and sees a mess. 

The floor was covered in flour, a few cracked eggs scattered all over the counter, bowls and measuring cups stacked tall in the sink. And an innocent looking Lena, watching a YouTube video on her phone Kara bought her. 

“Lena,” Kara murmurs watching as the poor girl tenses. 

In this moment the blonde isn’t sure what to do, she isn’t sure how to punish the girl or if she should punish Lena at all. But her kitchen was a wreck. The blonde truly didn’t want to punish Lena, the girl wasn’t ready for anything like and to be honest Kara wasn’t either. But Submissive’s needed discipline, that was one of the main rules in this world. 

Quickly knowing Kara would need time to decide on what she should do, the blonde walked over to Lena and softly nudged the girl to the bedroom. 

“Stay in here until I call you,” Kara orders, grabbing Lena’s phone and pocketing it. 

One of the main rules in the world of Dominants and Submissive’s was that, you never punish with anger or the intent to hurt. 

Lena let out a few whimpers as Kara left Lena alone, but no words escaped her lips knowing that Kara was upset. She just wanted to do something nice for the woman who had been caregiving for her – but cooking has definitely never been her strong suit. 

As the time passes, Kara cleans the kitchen, her head racing with what to do. She isn’t sure what to do exactly, she isn’t sure if she should punish Lena or not. How could she possibly be a dominant if she didn’t know what to do? 

Sighing to herself, the blonde runs a hand through her hair, throws a dirty rag in the sink and sits on the couch. 

“Lena come here please!” Kara shouts, hearing the soft noise of Lena getting off the bed and walking to the couch. The Luthor was trembling, eyes searching for any danger as she sat on the couch with Kara. “Why did I put you in our bedroom Lena?” 

Lena refused to make eye contact, her fingers twisting together as she played with them. 

“I…I made a mess in the kitchen,” Lena whimpers before looking up with teary eyes. “I’m sorry!” 

Suddenly it was like a dam had been broken, Lena began to sob, tears streaming down her face as she body shaked violently. Kara quickly brought the girl into her embrace, Lena sitting in her lap and crying on the blondes shoulder. 

“Hey, hey its okay baby,” Kara whispers. She rubs the Luthor’s back in hopes to calm the girl down, but Lena just cries as she shakes. 

Last night had been so good – minus the nightmare. But Lena and Kara had kissed, and it was the best kiss Kara had ever shared with anyone. But for some reason, happiness could never stay for long.


	8. Mistress Kara

Both Kara and Lena stayed on the couch wrapped in each other’s arms, Lena’s cries and shakes slowing to a stop when the blonde kisses Lena’s plump lips softly. Kara can taste salty tears, can feel the slight tremble that shakes throughout the Luthor’s body. Lena just tries to get closer to Kara, tugging at her shirt and scooting even closer than before somehow.

“You’re okay baby, you’re okay. I got you,” Kara whispers softly rubbing the Luthor’s back. 

Lena melts into Kara’s touch, practically purring as the blondes hands slide up and down. Scratching and rubbing at the skin in slow circles, humming a soft tune. 

Both girls lost track of time as they held on another, feeling content in each other’s arms when there was a urgent knock on the door. Lena tensed, her eyes darting to the door with fear laced in emerald eyes. But Kara just shakes her head and kisses the Luthor softly, before getting up and making her way to the door. 

The blonde barely has enough time to open the door when Alex walks in, Maggie hot on her tail. The couple look distraught, as Maggie throws a file on the kitchen table.

“Little Danvers we need to talk,” Maggie informs, crossing her arms with a worried stern look. Kara looks over at her sister, adjusting her glasses and raising an eyebrow. 

Lena timidly walks over, eyes searching for any danger before latching onto Kara like she’s going to get taken away.

“What’s wrong?” Kara questions, quickly wrapping her strong arms around Lena's waist in hopes to make the girl feel safe and secure. “What’s in the file?”

Alex and Maggie look at one another before glancing at Lena with an uneasy eye, the couple shares a nod before Maggie picks up the file and opens it. 

“I heard someone talking about Lex,” Alex begins, Lena tensing. Kara rubs her shoulder, keeping the girl close. “Apparently they’re doing a trail and it’s today. If we really want him behind bars, Lena needs to be there.” 

Kara’s ocean eyes widen, she bites her lip and looks at Lena who had been staring off into space for some time now. Feeling worried, Kara moves to kneel in front of the girl and holds Lena’s hands. 

“Lena baby, look at me please.” Kara orders softly, green eyes meeting blue in seconds. “If you want Lex behind bars, I think we should go. But it’s up to you, you’re not the only one he mistreated. There’s other witnesses who could get him behind bars,” Kara explains, watching Lena fight a war in her head.

Time seems to pass slowly as Lena’s breathing begins to increase as her mind races, but she nods timidly. 

“Is that a yes?” Kara stands.

“Y-yes,” Lena stammers, eyeing Alex and Maggie who smile at one another.

“The trial starts at five, we’ll meet you there.” Alex informs, “also we already got Lena’s lawyer.”

“Who?” Kara questions, eyebrows raised. 

“Sam Arias,” Maggie smirks, grabbing ahold of Alex’s hand and leaving the blondes apartment. 

Sam Arias was known as a Submissive defense lawyer. If a sub needed out of something, she was there and she’s won every case so far. She’s powerful, but Lex was powerful too.

Kara glances at the clock, glancing at Lena and kissing the girls cheek softly. They still had three hours, it was enough time to get Lena a bath, herself a shower and a small lunch for both of them. Kara made lunch first, baking chicken nuggets in hopes to keep Lena’s mind occupied. She even gave the girl a coloring book, cause even though Lena wasn’t exactly a little. Coloring could still help you relax.

Somehow through lunch, Kara can make Lena laugh which is something that makes Kara happier than she’s ever been. When the blonde sets Lena into the bath, she doesn’t expect for the Luthor to pull Kara in as well, especially fully clothed. Water has sloshed everywhere, but Kara and Lena couldn’t hold in there laughter. 

As the blonde helped Lena get dressed, the green eyed girl had kissed Kara, but not in a sweet and soft way. In a hungry way, like she wanted something, but she didn’t speak her mind. However, Kara had a similar idea. 

She just couldn’t wait till she could claim Lena, push the girls legs apart and devour the girls pussy. Mark the girl so Lena knew who she belonged too, tease Lena until she was a soaking mess of wetness and cum. And after, Kara could collar her girl, so everyone knew who Lena belonged too. Just the thought of this had Kara's panties dampening with wetness, but she would never push anything unless Lena was willing to do it first. Or even speak of it first. 

But the thoughts of claiming Lena vanished, and all Kara cared about was keeping Lena safe as they entered the courtroom. Alex, Maggie and Sam stood in a circle talking in hushed breaths until they noticed Kara and Lena walk up to them. 

“Hi Lee,” Sam smiles as if she had met Lena before, the Luthor instantly wrapping her arms around Sam. Kara finds herself becoming jealous, but says nothing off it as the two pull away. “I’ve known Lena since she was taking away from her brother about a year and half ago,” Sam explains. “And every once awhile she takes care of my daughter Ruby.” 

“You have a daughter?” Maggie asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“I used to be with a dominant, which I’m a switch. And he decides when we’re intimate for the first time he won’t wear protection,” Sam sighs softly, fixing the collar of her button up. “But if that hadn’t happened. I wouldn’t be here, defending subs who need to get out of homes for their own good.” Sam smiles then, before looking at her watch. “The trail starts in five we better get ready.”

Everyone finds their place when the courtroom doors open, everyone’s head turns to look when a man with a bald head and a sneer on his lips walked in. He was handcuffed, jerking at the officer who was pulling him along. That’s Lex Luthor Kara thought, her arm pulling Lena close as the Luthor tenses with fear.


	9. Mistress Kara

Lena glances at Kara, eyebrows furrowed, eyes starting to swell with tears. She didn’t want to be here, she didn’t want to be where Lex was, she wanted to be safe in Kara’s apartment. She just wanted the memories of Lex to leave, for her brother to be put behind bars so she would never have to see his face again. 

“It’s okay Lena, it’s okay, he can’t hurt you again. I won’t let him,” Kara whispers into Lena’s ear.

Lena relaxes slightly, the tension from her body leaving for a second as she leans on Kara for support. Alex glances over and flashes a knowing smile, before back to Lex where he stood by a table, getting handcuffed to it. Sam stood on the other side, hands clasped in front of her, black crisp suit and wavy brown hair making her look like someone from a vogue magazine.

People whispered under their breath, stating what they believe what will happen and what won’t happen. The blonde tried her best to soothe Lena, tried to make sure the girl she was falling for wasn’t terrified. As the hour ticked by while Judge Mathews readied himself, Kara would kiss Lena’s temple, grab her hand and squeeze it. Anything to keep the girl occupied as Lex gazed around the courtroom. 

“Hey, little Danvers is that Lucy Lane?” Maggie questions, nodding over to the short woman wearing a black dress. Kara looked over, nodded and glanced at Lena who seemed to want to talk to Lucy. 

Kara glanced at the clock, the trial would start soon. But maybe talking to Lucy could help Lena calm down. The blonde softly tugged Lena with her, Lucy looking up at the two.

“Lena, Kara!” Lucy flashes a smile, standing and bringing Lena into a gentle hug. “Are you okay Lena?” The House owner asks softly, Lena shrugs and glances at Lex uneasily. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll get him behind bars.” Kara reassures, wrapping her strong arm around Lena’s waist. 

Lucy smiles at the action, before glancing at the clock. “We probably should sit down, but we need to have coffee sometime.” 

“We should,” Kara smiles and fixes her glasses before leading Lena back to where Alex and Maggie were sitting. 

That’s when Judge Mathew used his gavel and the whole courtroom that was buzzing, silenced. Maggie and Alex made eye contact, Lena tensed and Kara’s jaw flexed. Sam adjusted her collar, standing straight and fixing her gaze at Lex’s lawyer with a glare that could kill.

Hours passed with Sam fighting back against Eve Tessmacher, their words cutting everyone in the room deep with evidence. Proof Lex wasn’t innocent, that be abused girls with his power – especially Lena. Eve fought back, asking questions that would twist up the submissives words, all whole Judge Mathew watched intently. 

“Your honor I would like to call someone up to the stand,” Sam said, her voice stern, brown eyes dark. 

“You may,” Judge Mathew said, watching Sam turn and give Lena a look. Kara’s glanced at Sam then back to Lena, before gulping. 

“I would like to call Mr. Luthor’s sister, Lena to the stands, if she will.” Sam suggested, Lena standing immediately which shocked Kara. The youngest Luthor walked up to the stands, sat down and took a deep breath. She took the oath quickly, promising to only tell the truth. “Miss Luthor can you tell us what your life was like almost two years ago?”

Lena tensed, her green eyes locking with Lex before her eyes darted to soft ocean eyes. Kara smiled softly, so Lena could have some reassurance. This whole situation was making Lena's head spin and her heart pound. 

“I…It wasn’t pleasant,” Lena said, shifting uncomfortably. 

“You are a submissive correct?” Sam questions, leaning on her table. 

“Yes, Miss Arias,” Lena says.

“Did your brother use his dominance to cause your life to be ‘not pleasant’ like you said?” Sam crosses her arms, watching as Lena nods as her bottom lip trembles. 

“Lies!” Lex shouts, standing in his chair “stop lying you bitch! We both know you liked it,” Lex’s lips form into a snarl, his fists clench. 

Kara stands, a growl escaping her lips. She clenched her fists until her knuckles turn white, her body shaking violently. If she could, she’d tear that man into shreads. 

“Miss Tessmacher I suggest you get your client under control,” Judge Matthew growled, the short blonde nodding quickly and glaring at Lex till he sits. Alex pushes Kara down, as the youngest Danvers fumes.

“He would ask me to make him lunch, a-and I would make it but it would always be wrong. He’d make me s-strip and h-he’d…” Lena closes her eyes, a tear running down her face. “He’d beat me. And if I’d make a noise, I’d sleep outside or stay outside in the nude until he told me to come back inside.” 

A murmur rose upon the courtroom, Kara taking a deep breath as she forces herself to stay calm. 

“Sometimes I would be outside for days without food or water, just because I hadn’t cut off a little bit of crust, or did his laundry wrong. Nothing I did was good enough, not for him.” Lena takes a deep breath, “and it got too much, I couldn’t take it anymore. So I tried to leave, that’s when he cut right here…” Lena pointed at the scar by her eyebrow.

Sam nodded “was that the injury where you had to be rushed to the hospital?” 

“Yes ma’am,” Lena nodded.

Judge Mathews nodded, taking in all this information before silencing the courtroom. “This hasn’t happened in my lifetime ever, but over the few hours I’ve learned who Lex Luthor really is.” The judge clasps his hands, leans back in his chair “I don’t even need the jury to know Lex Luthor is guilty…”

Those words hit everyone in the chest, most people cheered but Lex stood and began to yell. Lena stood and ran into the blondes strong arms, Lena hid her face in Kara's neck. 

Feeling safe, feeling happy and feeling completely and utterly in love with Mistress Kara.


	10. Chapter ten

Almost a year had past since the trial, nothing had changed besides the relationship between Kara and Lena. The two girls grew closer with each passing day. Lena opening up more and more, Kara settling into her dominant ways without being a Mistress. 

Alex and Maggie were due to get married in the Fall next year, however the kids talk was still up in the air. But Kara hoped everything would work out for her sister, because Alex deserved great things. 

Snapping out of her thoughts, Kara glanced at herself in the mirror. Today was the day. Turning on the sink, the blonde splashed cold water on her face in hopes to wake her up a bit before getting some coffee and taking a nice long bath. Today was the day, Kara thought again. 

Lena would be asleep until around noon which gave Kara two hours to get ready, before waking the small girl in the other room. The blonde hopped into the shower, making sure to shampoo her hair twice and run a comb through her soft hair. Wrapping herself in a white fluffy towel, Kara glanced out the bathroom door to spot a sleeping Lena. 

Lena’s black hair had fallen in her face, face slack with sleep and thumb pressed softly against her bottom lip, a blanket covering the lower half of her body. She looked beautiful as the sun shone on her pale skin, causing a smile to creep onto the blondes lips.

Going back to what she was doing, Kara dried her hair quickly. Finding a nice pair of jeans, a white button up and some black heels. She left her hair down, allowing it to flow down her back like waves in the ocean. The blonde smiled, before leaving the bathroom and kneeling onto the bed.

“Lena, baby..” Kara spoke softly, gently putting her hand on the Luthor’s shoulder. “It’s time wake up little one,” the blonde smiled before kissing Lena’s cheek and shaking the girl.

“N-nooo,” Lena scrunched up her nose and tries to hide in the pillow. Kara chuckles, kissing Lena’s cheek once again. The Luthor just making a small squeak noise, and hiding further into the blankets.

“I have a special day planned,” the blonde smiles softly. “Don’t you want to have a special day with me baby?”

Even though it had almost been a year since the two girls met, they had yet to go further then a peck. Lena still didn’t call Kara Mistress, and the rules and punishments weren’t as extreme. But if the Luthor accepted her tonight, then things would change.

Slowly moving out from under the blankets, the green eyed girl stretches. Shirt riding up to show her stomach, and black hair falling into her face more. Covering up the small scar.

“Go get in the shower sleepyhead,” Kara smiles. 

“Yes ma’am!” Lena giggles, kissing the blonde quickly, hopping off the bed and heading to the bathroom. 

An hour had passed, Lena getting out of the shower, dressing and now she sat in Kara’s lap eating pancakes. The girls watched a documentary on space, before cleaning up and heading out of the apartment. Their hands instantly intertwined, Kara giving Lena’s hand a small squeeze. A silent I love you. 

Lena might have liked expensive dresses, and the best whiskey you could buy. Of course, she had that when she lived with her brother and now she could. Kara would do anything for her. However, Lena doesn’t need fancy dresses or the most expensive liquor. But when it came to Kara, she didn’t need anything but Kara.

They walked the small trail that circled around the National city park over a thousand times during the time they spent together. Those times, Lena would sit by the bond and just watch the ducks swim. Kara would watch the green eyed girl with a smile. But this time, they stood in the middle of the park. Kara smiling at Lena, leaning in for a small peck on the lips before taking Lena’s hands.

“I love you Lena Luthor” the blonde says heart racing, stomach flipping. “And if you’ll have me, I want make you mine.”

Looking up at the blonde girl, Lena’s green eyes search for any lies in the blue pools but only find happiness and love in front of her. 

“I love you too,” Lena smiles softly as Kara cups Lena’s cheeks. “And I want to be yours,” that’s when Kara connected their lips. 

Kara’s heart beat against her chest, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Smiles stopping the kiss, along with small giggles of happiness. But that didn’t stop what Lena did, she bit down on Kara’s plump bottom lip. The blonde pulled away, still cupping the green eyed girls cheeks. Blue eyes dark, watching Lena like a hawk waiting for the girl to make another dangerous move.

Their lips connected again, this time the kiss wasn’t full of giggles and smiles. Kara held onto Lena’s body with possessiveness, a hunger for the girl. She dominated Lena’s mouth with her tongue, yet she was so gentle with it. Making sure to check if Lena was okay.

Pulling away, Kara grabbed the green eyed girls hand. Smiling softly as she began to walk Lena to the car, giving Lena’s hand a small squeeze. 

The car ride was a comfortable silence, the air full of sexual tension was killing Kara though. Luckily, the drive back to her apartment wasn’t long and Kara was out of the car before she even could glance at Lena. The green eyed girl was nervous, she wasn’t going to lie. This would be her first time with anything really. But this was Kara, how dominant could Kara Danvers really be.

“When we get inside I want you on the bed understand me baby?” Kara spoke, her voice a deep breather tone.

“Yes ma’am,” Lena nods, noticing how Kara raises her eyebrow. “I-I mean M-Mistress.”

“Good girl,” Kara whispers, unlocking the apartment door. The door opens, and Lena immediately walks to the bedroom, giving Kara time to herself as the blonde closes and locks the door. She unbuttons her shirt half way, just to reveal her bra a little and rolling up the sleeves. She fixes her hair real quick, taking a deep breath before walking into her bedroom. 

Lena is sitting on her bed, dressed in the nice black dress she wore out tonight. Her black hair falling passed her shoulders, making the blonde smile softly. 

“What’s your color baby?” Kara asks, running her strong hand down Lena’s shoulder. 

“Green Mistress,” Lena murmurs softly looking into blue eyes. However, her eyes flicker to the unbuttoned shirt from time to time, but she knows to keep eye contact with her dominant. 

“Stand please” Kara orders.

Lena stands quickly, never breaking eye contact as she does so. The blonde smiles softly, giving the green eyed girl a kiss on the cheek whispering “good girl” in her ear.

Kara moves her hand to the back of Lena’s dress, where a zipper was located. The blonde began to pull at the zipper, before stopping. 

“Are you sure Lena?” Kara asks, watching the girl closely.

“Yes Mistress, I’m ready, please” Lena begs softly, pressing her legs together a little. 

The blonde unzips the dress, pulling the dress so Lena’s right shoulder is exposed to her. Kara slowly leans forward, giving her neck a soft kiss before kissing up to her neck. Hearing Lena’s small noises, as the blonde bit down. Kara pulled at the other side of Lena’s dress, pulling the dress off and throwing it somewhere.

Lena was now exposed to Kara, but this wasn’t first time Kara had seen her naked or half dressed. But this time, it was different a good different. 

“So beautiful” Kara whispers, looking deeply into green eyes. Moving her hands to Lena’s back, she runs her fingers down the soft pale skin until she reaches the clasp of her bra. The Luthor nods shyly, the clasp making a small noise as the bra falls to the ground. Kara cups Lena’s right breast, and brings their lips together.

Unsure of what to do with her hands, Lena just cups Kara’s cheeks. The blonde pinches the Luthor’s nipple, making Lena squeak in surprise. 

The blonde pulls away a smile on her lips, yet her body is against Lena’s. 

“Lay on the bed babygirl.” Kara orders, giving Lena’s nipple one last pinch, before letting her go.

Lena nods, turning around knowing Kara is watching her every move. She first pushes off her dress that had somehow landed on the bed, before she lays down. Her green eyes watch her blonde Mistress move to the light switch so she could dim the lights. Once the lights were dimmed, Kara is on top of her. Kissing her harshly, with tongue and teeth and Lena enjoys it more than she thought she would. 

Pulling away from the kiss, Kara heard a small whine but ignored it. She began to kiss the Luthor’s neck, nipping and biting just to hear the small noises that would pass Lena’s red lips. Before moving down, Kara bit and sucked, hoping to mark her Lena. So people knew she was taken. Lena was hers. Only hers.

The Luthor whimpered softly, squeezing her legs together a little. Catching this, Kara smirks.

The blonde moves out of the bedroom, leaving Lena alone for a few minutes. Her breathing fast, mind racing not knowing what was going to happen next. When Kara enters the bedroom, her white button up is off, revealing her lacy bra. Restraints in her strong hands.

“Legs apart, hands above your head,” the blonde says. Her voice hoarse, blonde hair tousled skin glowing in the sunlight. 

Lena moves her arms above her head, spreading her legs as she whines softly. She watches the reporters every move, every little movement as the blonde begins to tie the restraints around Lena’s ankles. 

“What color are you on?” 

“Green.”

Kara moves up, her blue eyes darkening as she states into Lena’s green ones. Her strong hands tying the restraints around the green eyed girls wrists, then tying them to the bed posts. 

Straddling Lena’s lap, Kara leans down and kisses the Luthor gently. Pulling away and scooting down, until her nimble fingers are pulling Lena’s underwear down. Lena makes a noise, cheeks reddening as the blonde throws the pink underwear and moves to finish restraining the girls legs. 

“Are you sure Lena?” Kara asks, blue eyes looking at Lena softly. 

“Yes Mistress.” Lena whispers, “I’m sure. I want to be yours,” Lena blushes, watching Kara nod as she begins to kiss up Lena’s pale thigh. 

Throughout the night Kara makes Lena hers, marking the girl, claiming the girl. Pleasing Lena till she cried out, making sure the girl was okay with kisses and cuddles. By the night was out, Lena had passed out on Kara’s chest. And in the morning, basking in the after glow, Lena made Kara feel pleasure too.

Years later, Kara found herself proposing and a year after that. Lena and Kara found themselves getting married, that same year they adopted a puppy named Krypto. 

The year after that, Alex and Maggie adopted a baby boy named Jeremiah. And two years later, Kara Danvers found herself rushing Lena to the hospital the same night Astra Danvers was born.

“You’re mine right?” Lena asks softly, holding Astra close as she looks up at Kara.

“Yes, and you’re mine?”

“I am definitely yours Mistress Kara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me forever to update. But here is the last chapter! AND there's a possibility of a new story coming soon


End file.
